DC Anthology Presents THE FLASH by Joe Grunenwald
by Joe G
Summary: DC Anthology proudly presents The Flash, by Joe Grunenwald. If you like what you see, hop on over to http://danthology.cjb.net/ and check out DCA's other quality titles!
1. Prelude

Prelude  
  
Some places seem to emanate evil. Castle Dracula in Transylvania. The camp at Auschwitz. It gets under your skin, like a virus. The feeling that something terrible has happened there. The feeling that something terrible could yet happen there again. Destruction. Death. Impending doom.  
  
The Balkan Mountains. A huge castle stands atop a winding, narrow column of rock. The castle sits half a mile from the base of the mountain upon which it rests. Four tall spires shoot up from the roof of the ghastly, gothic building. Lightning crackles around the towers, dancing across the sky. This place does not emanate evil. It doesn't have to.  
  
It is evil.  
  
Inside the castle sits a great hall. The room is designed to hold hundreds when filled to capacity. Once, roughly three years ago, it did. Now it stands empty, as if hollowed out by a great storm. Four figures in blue and black cloaks sit cross-legged in the center of the dark room, circled around a small fire, the only source of light save for the consistent lightning. All four sit in silence with eyes closed, their wrists resting on their knees and their palms to the sky. The room is quiet, save for the breathing of these four hooded individuals and the storming which rages outside the walls of the castle.  
  
The flames of the fire begin to grow in height and intensity. Within moments, what was once a small fire is now a raging inferno. The fire spreads, engulfing the four cloaked persons, who remain motionless and silent. They are aflame.  
  
And yet, they do not burn.  
  
The fire continues to blaze, now burning at white-hot temperatures. It goes on for minutes when suddenly it dies. The fire goes out of its own accord. The four still sit, motionless and silent. The silence continues for a few moments.  
  
All at once, the four open their eyes in unison. They unfold their legs and stand together. Swords dangle at their sides. One of them, a woman, steps forward and removes her hood. She is of average height, around 5'6" with long brown hair and a dark complexion. She looks to the three cloaked figures around her.  
  
"The master has spoken to us. You have forty-eight hours to capture and kill the West child. Let nothing stand in your way."  
  
The three nod in agreement. They turn from the woman and disappear into a blur of blue, black, and silver. The woman's hair is blown backwards. She smiles.  
  
"So commands Savitar."  
  
Continued in The Flash #1 by Joe Grunenwald 


	2. Q&A

The Flash #1  
  
A Bold New Era, Brought To You By Joe Grunenwald  
  
Q & A  
  
"I love being me."  
  
Wally West smiled warmly as laughter filled the large room. Wally sat comfortably in an armchair, dressed in a crimson costume with yellow boots and lightning bolts around his wrists, waist, and across his chest. His Speed Force-composed mask lay draped down his back. To his left sat a short, blonde woman. She held a small notepad and a pen in her hands. Spotlights lit the room. In front of the two stood three cameras, and behind those cameras sat roughly 200 people, all sitting quietly, listening to what the fastest man alive had to say. The blonde woman finished laughing and glanced down at her notepad. "Would you care to expound on that for us, Mr. West?"  
  
Wally cleared his throat slightly. "I'd love to, Cindy, but please, call me Wally."  
  
The woman blushed as the red-haired man continued. "I like to look at my life like this; I've been given a gift, for whatever reason, I don't know. I learned very early on to use my gifts, not to squander them. For a long while, though, that's what I did."  
  
Cindy perked up. "I do recall reading somewhere that you worked for hire for about a year after your uncle died."  
  
Wally shifted in his seat, leaning forward and resting his elbows on his knees, his hands folded in front of him. "That's right, I did. I sold my abilities, I chased women, I went into debt up to my ears.basically, I lived my life exactly opposite to the way that my uncle, Barry, had taught me to live."  
  
The woman next to him looked at him, quizically. "If you don't mind me asking."  
  
"Not at all," Wally replied before she could continue.  
  
"What turned it all around?"  
  
Wally smiled again. He ran his hand through his hair and sat back in his chair. "It's not a 'what,' Cindy. It's a 'who.' I met the love of my life. Some people fall in love five, six times before they finally meet their perfect partner, their soul mate. I thought I'd been in love before I met Linda."  
  
"You dated the super villain called Magenta in high school, right?"  
  
Wally looked somewhat concerned. "I wouldn't call Frankie a super villain. She's had her share of problems in her life, as we all have. For months I thought I was in love with an empath named Raven, but I found out the only reason I felt anything for her was because she had forced me to, just to get me to rejoin the Titans. When you live the life I live, these things happen. It doesn't always make sense, but then, that's life. Frankie and I just grew apart; people do that sometimes. I'm just incredibly grateful to have met someone like Linda. As I was saying before, I thought I'd loved women before Linda, but I know now that that's not true. Whenever I look in her big, beautiful brown eyes.I just know everything is right. With me, with Linda, with the world.it's all perfect."  
  
The audience clapped, looking towards the front row to the woman sitting on the left aisle seat. She had deep brown hair and a dark complexion. On her left ring finger she wore a small ring with a lightning bolt insignia on it. The woman's name was Linda Park West, Wally West's wife. She caught tears with the back of her finger as they began to well up in her eyes.  
  
The clapping of the audience died down and the interview continued. "For those of you just joining us, I'm Cindy Brooks, and we're talking live with Wally West, the hero known as The Flash. Now, you have a family now, correct?"  
  
Wally nodded. "That's right. Linda and I are coming up on our third wedding anniversary, and we've got an 18-month-old son, Barry."  
  
Cindy smirked slightly. "Any other little ones on the way?"  
  
Wally smiled, closing his eyes and turning away nervously. He rubbed his neck, considering how to best answer the question. "Well.," he began, "that's something that Linda and I haven't decided on yet. That's not to say we haven't talked about it, we just haven't made a decision. I think we'd like to enjoy the way our lives are working out for us right now. But I promise, Cindy, if we decide to have another baby, you'll be the first to know."  
  
A baby cried out from the audience, and Wally glanced over at Linda, who was picking up a small, dark-haired infant out of a stroller that sat on the floor next to her. She held the boy close to her, cradling him in her arms and rocking him gently. Wally chuckled. "And I think little Barry agrees that life is pretty good right now."  
  
The sound of laughter filled the large room once again. Cindy continued with the interview. "Let's talk about your predecessor, your uncle Barry. Whenever you talk about your influences, you never mention your mother or your father. How much of a father figure was your uncle to you?"  
  
Wally sighed. "Barry was.Barry. He could run like the wind, literally, but he was still the most grounded guy I have ever and will ever meet. Barry knew where his priorities were and he stuck to the principles he believed in. He was and still is the greatest father a guy could never have. My parents tried, and after I told them about my powers they did a great job of making me comfortable around them. Course, once they split up, Barry was there. He was always there when I needed him, when anyone needed him. He and my aunt Iris.I owe nearly everything to them. I've done the best I can to fill Uncle Barry's shoes.no pun intended.and I think.no, I know that, if he were here today, he'd be proud of the man I've grown into."  
  
The audience applauded in agreement with the scarlet speedster. Cindy continued. "You seem like a very down-to-earth guy yourself, Wally."  
  
Wally smiled, slightly embarrassed. "I don't know if I'd say that, but.y'know, I'm just a normal guy. I'm the man before I'm the speed, y'know? If I didn't have the speed, I'd still be Wally West, I'd still be the same guy you're talking to right now. I'd just be a bit slower. And again, this is something I learned from being around my aunt and uncle. I can't let my abilities dictate my life. I live my life as if I didn't have the powers, and if the situation arises that I need them.well, there you go."  
  
Again applause rose from the audience. Cindy smiles again. "I have just a few general questions about your career. Is there any adversary that you've faced that had you-ACK!"  
  
Suddenly a long, sharp blade came protruding out of the interviewer's chest. Wally stared in shock as the blade was pulled back out again. Cindy's lifeless body fell forward, and The Flash leapt from his seat, his mask forming around his face. The world around him seemed to stop as he moved faster than any other normal human being can. He expected to see a virtually frozen, sword-wielding madman standing behind the dead interviewer. Instead, the attacker moved just as quickly as The Flash did.  
  
Wally kicked his speed up a notch. He was now moving faster even than any other speedster could travel. He looked around the room and saw another similarly garbed attackers. Both wore long, hooded black cloaks and blue masks across the bottom-half of their faces.  
  
If I hit any of them at this speed, their heads will explode from the sheer momentum, and I'm not in the mood to become a murderer today, Flash thought to himself. I have to find another way out of this.okay, first priority is to get the civilians out of here, then I take these guys down and find out what their reason is, if any, for being here.  
  
Nearly half a second had passed before The Flash had finished his thought. He could see that the cloaked woman who had killed Wally's interviewer was pulling her sword back, preparing to strike. He saw that the other attacker was going after Linda and little Barry. Faster than thought he took each civilian out of the large studio, one by one.  
  
In mere seconds the room was empty, save for The Flash and his would-be assailants. Wally smiled. "Two sword-wielding speedsters against little old me? Hardly seems fair, does it?"  
  
The two cloaked figures moved to each other's sides. The two faced The Flash, swords drawn and pointed, in a fighting stance. Wally stood straight up, arms folded across his chest. He eyed the two ninjas, who glanced over at each other, then turned back and glared at the red-clad figure. Wally unfolded his arms and stood, tense.  
  
With the quickness of a cheetah, the two ninjas leapt at The Flash, swords flying above their heads. Wally leapt backwards, avoiding the attack of his two assailants. They landed in front of him, one on Flash's left, one on his right. They both swung their swords, going for his legs and his midsection. Wally began to vibrate as he saw the two swords coming his way. Each passed through his body harmlessly, and a moment later, both exploded in the ninjas' hands. They were thrown back by the force of the explosion, and as the smoke cleared, they saw Wally standing before them.  
  
"I meant it was unfair for you."  
  
Outside the studios, the crowd who had been watching the interview now stood, bewildered and scared out of their minds. Linda held Barry close to her, standing with her back to the crowd and cradling the wailing child in her arms. "Shhhh," she whispered to her son. "We're safe now, it's alright. Daddy saved us.shhhhh.."  
  
The sound of the crowd died down momentarily, and the baby quieted and began sucking his thumb. Linda sighed, relieved that she and her baby were safe.  
  
Suddenly she heard a loud scream from the crowd behind her. She whirled around to see another cloaked figure standing before her, similarly garbed as the ninja who had attacked her and the other audience members inside the studio. Linda clutched baby Barry to her chest. "Wh-what do you want?"  
  
The ninja glared and said nothing. Linda gulped hard in fear as the cloaked figure approached her slowly.  
  
Linda turned from him and faced the building. She screamed. "WALLY!!!"  
  
A gloved hand grabbed her shoulder, turning her around. She felt a hard smack to the face, and she fell backwards, hitting the ground hard. Her head hit the pavement, and Linda Park West felt her world go black.  
  
Meanwhile, inside the studio, The Flash and the two ninjas fought frantically. Punches flew at lightning speed, most of them being blocked by their intended target. Any one of these punches, if making contact with a normal man moving at normal speed, could tear his head right off of its body. Wally knew all he had to do was land one or two solid punches and the ninjas would be off balance and disoriented enough for him to take them down and get some answers.  
  
Flash soon found himself surrounded by his two assailants. He blocked punches and kicks as best as he could, but as the fight continued, he realized something.  
  
I can't keep this up much longer. I was hoping I could wear these two out, but they just keep coming at me. Got to try something else.  
  
The fastest man alive lowered his arms. He saw a black-booted foot approaching the lightning bolt insignia on his chest, but he did not move to block it. The foot struck him square in the chest, and he felt himself thrown backwards into a large concrete column. He lay on the ground, propping himself up on his left hand. He spoke through the pain in his chest, hoping to provoke the two ninjas as he wiped a slight trickle of blood from his mouth. "Is that the best you can do?"  
  
Flash watched as his attackers charged for him at half the speed of sound. He waited for them to get within six feet of him. As they approached him, preparing to deliver final blows to the scarlet speedster, Wally suddenly spread out his right leg, spinning his body on the ground. Moving at mach 1, Flash's leg caught each of his attacker's legs, sweeping them out from under them. The two ninjas fell backwards, landing on their tailbones hard. Wally leapt up from the floor and, with twin punches, laid out his assailants.  
  
Wally stood confidently over the sprawled-out bodies of the ninjas. He grabbed one of them, a woman, by the collar. He pulled her close to his face. "Who sent you?"  
  
The woman sneered weakly. "Our master sent us."  
  
Rage built in Wally's face. "WHY?"  
  
"The master's ways are not for us to question," the woman replied smugly.  
  
Wally dropped the woman back to the floor, and as he turned to find something to bind them with, she looked back at him.  
  
"Finish us."  
  
Wally stopped, shocked. He glanced back at the female ninja. "What?"  
  
"We have failed our master," the woman said.. "The penalty for failure is death. Finish us before our master does."  
  
Wally looked at her, conflicted. "You don't have to die. You can be protected from your master if-"  
  
"As long as we live, the master will find us, wherever we are. Not even you can stop the master's will from being done. Please.have mercy on us."  
  
Wally stared for a moment. He turned his back to her. "I don't kill. Not anyone. I'm sorry."  
  
The woman sat up, pleading with the man who had just defeated her. "Please, I beg you, kill us befo-AAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!"  
  
Wally turned quickly and watched in horror as the two ninjas he had just subdued burst into a blue and white flame. Before he could rush over to them they were gone, turned to ash by what seemed like spontaneous combustion. Only their cloaks remained where they had once been.  
  
Wally stepped over and picked up their cloaks. He held them in his hands, looking over them. An expression of guilt and anger came over his face, and he threw the cloaks back down onto the ground.  
  
"Linda.Linda, are you alright?"  
  
Linda Park opened her eyes to see Wally West kneeling beside her, cradling her head in his hands. She sat up slowly as he tried to comfort her. "Careful, careful.are you okay?"  
  
She looked at him groggily. "Yeah, I'm fine. My head's going to hurt for a few days, though."  
  
Wally smiled weakly. "What happened?"  
  
Linda rubbed her head. "Another one of those ninja guys showed up out here. I turned to shout for help when he hit me. I slammed my head on the ground and passed out. It all happened so fast, Wally. Who were they, what did they want?"  
  
He looked up and around at the crowd. "I don't know." He looked back down at his wife. "There should be a doctor coming in a minute, just try to relax."  
  
Linda looked around. "Where's Barry?"  
  
A concerned look came over Wally's face. "Isn't he in the stroller?"  
  
Linda sat up quickly. "No, I was holding him when.oh god."  
  
Wally stood slowly, helping Linda to her feet. She struggled to breathe. "He took him. He took our son."  
  
TO BE CONTINUED! 


	3. Hot Pursuit

The Flash #2  
  
By Joe Grunenwald  
  
Hot Pursuit  
  
"He took him. He took our son."  
  
Wally looked towards the crowd frantically. "Which way did he go? Did any of you see where he went?"  
  
An older woman, standing behind a few taller men, stepped forward and pointed east. "He went that way, young man."  
  
"Thank you." Wally turned to his wife and kissed her quickly. "I'm going. I love you."  
  
Linda smiled weakly. "Be -"  
  
Before she could finish her sentence, The Flash was gone.  
  
"- careful."  
  
Moments later, on the outskirts of Keystone City, The Flash reached Mach-1. He would've done it seconds ago, but he wanted to avoid shattering every window in Keystone. Again.  
  
I hate fighting speedsters, Wally mused to himself. The worst thing about this, though, is that I recognize the route this guy's taking. He's heading for-  
  
"HeyWallydoyouneedanyhelp?"  
  
The Flash jumped, startled by the figure to his left, who had seemingly come out of nowhere. He sighed. "Hi Bart."  
  
Impulse smiled as he tried to keep pace with the still-accelerating Flash. The two speedsters stepped out onto the Atlantic Ocean. "Hi. Did I scare you?"  
  
Wally smirked. "Just startled me. How did you know I -"  
  
"Saw it on TV, followed your trail," Bart interrupted.* "Need any help? Cause.I mean.I'm here and all."  
  
Wally smiled, amused that his cousin should think the fastest man alive would need assistance. "I should be okay. Thanks, though."  
  
"Just checking," the young hero replied. He paused a moment. "I'll come back if you need me..."  
  
"Go home, Bart."  
  
Impulse sighed. "Right."  
  
With that, the red-and-white-clad teen turned sharply on the water and shot off in the direction he had just come from. Wally turned his head to watch the boy run off. Bart's a good kid, Wally thought. I know he means well, but I have to do this alone. Barry's life is at stake here, especially if I'm facing who I think I'm facing.  
  
The Flash's yellow boots hit solid ground again as he reached the shores of Africa. The ninja's speed trail was getting stronger now as the scarlet speedster got closer to his target. By the time the cloaked ninja came into view, the two speedsters were nearly a quarter of the way across the Sahara Desert. Soon Wally found himself within yards of the ninja, who carried Barry West in his arms with the utmost care.  
  
Wally stumbled, blinded by the sandstorm kicked up by the speeding ninja. Without a word, The Flash's Speed Force-composed mask morphed on the man's head, closing up the large eye and mouth openings and forming lenses over The Flash's eyes. Flash accelerated slightly and reached out his hand to grab the ninja's cloak.  
  
Gotcha.  
  
The ninja turned his head a bit to the right. He peered over his shoulder, only to see a red-gloved hand within three feet of him. He turned back around calmly. Beneath his facemask he smiled.  
  
Wally's eyes narrowed as he prepared to lunge at the runner in front of him. He added a final burst of speed as he extended both arms and leapt forward. As his feet left the ground, though.  
  
What the hell?!  
  
The Flash hit the ground hard. He tumbled a few yards before finally coming to a stop on his side. He rolled over onto his back slowly and struggled for breath as his mask flowed off of his head. He opened his eyes as air finally reentered his lungs. He lay there for a moment.  
  
"Oh.NNN!.oh God.ouch."  
  
He stood up slowly and painfully. No sooner was he up on his feet than did he fall back to the ground. He clutched his left ankle with both hands and grimaced loudly in pain. "Dammit!"  
  
Wally sat up, still holding onto his ankle. He gazed off east, in the direction the ninja and his son had been travelling. There was no sight of them.  
  
He stole my speed! How the HELL did he steal my speed?  
  
He stood again, more slowly than before, keeping his weight off of his left ankle. He looked around. To the west he saw a large dust cloud rising, approaching the spot where he stood. Wally smirked. Does he EVER do what I tell him to do?  
  
Within seconds, Impulse stood before the scarlet speedster. "IknowIknowyoutoldmetogohomebutIthoughtyoumightbeintroublesoIcamebacktogiv- "  
  
"Slow down, Bart, I can't understand a word you're saying."  
  
Bart stopped speaking, confused. "You can't?"  
  
Wally shook his head, and Bart looked past him. "What happened to the other guy?"  
  
"He stole my speed."  
  
Bart paused for a few seconds.  
  
"He stole your speed?"  
  
"He stole my speed."  
  
"How?"  
  
"Dunno."  
  
"But.but.CRAP! If HE stole your speed, then."  
  
"I know."  
  
Bart's expression turned frantic. "WegottagethelpcallJayandJenniandJessemaybenotJessebut-"  
  
Wally put his hands on the younger boy's shoulders. "BART. Relax."  
  
Impulse stopped again and looked at The Flash calmly. "My speed's already returning, and the speed force is healing my sprained ankle. Since I have a pretty good idea of where Barry's being taken, and since I know you won't go home no matter what I ask you to do.come on. I want to get one thing straight, though: the purpose of this is to get Barry back safely. NOTHING ELSE. If I tell you to do something, do it. No questions. Got it?"  
  
Bart nodded. Wally nodded in acknowledgement and turned to take off. Bart sped in front of him to stop him. "Wait! What do we do if.well, if you- know-who's there?"  
  
Wally paused, looking at Impulse. "If Savitar is there."  
  
He turned, pulling his mask back on and taking off.  
  
"Run."  
  
The Balkan Mountains.  
  
The Flash and Impulse pulled up to a stop outside a large wooden door. The door led into a large, gothic-looking castle. Impulse grabbed the handle with both hands and began pulling. Wally put a hand on the door. "No time.let's vibrate through. You go first."  
  
Impulse raced through the door, and The Flash followed. As he slowed down, the door behind him exploded. Bart looked at him. "Does it have to do that?"  
  
Wally shrugged without looking at the boy. He scanned the large hallway for any sign of life. "I've been meaning to work on it. Stay alert."  
  
Impulse turned and looked around. The two heroes made their way down the hallway into a large, empty room.  
  
As they stepped into the room, a chill ran down Wally's spine. Bart looked around. "Oh man."  
  
Flash stepped in front of Impulse, turning around to look behind them. "I know. This is where Johnny Quick died."*  
  
The two wandered towards the center of the room, both looking around cautiously. Bart gulped hard. "I have a bad feeling about this."  
  
"Me too," Wally replied, not so reassuringly. His gaze wandered upwards, towards the high ceiling. He saw a rope hanging from a hook attached to the ceiling, and at the end of that rope he could make out a small bundle. It's too far away to tell, but. He lowered his mask and listened closely.  
  
Bart glanced over at him and eyed him quizzically. He began to speak, but Wally clamped a hand over his mouth. The two stood very still for a few minutes until.  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"  
  
Wally shouted with all his might. His voice filled the entire room. He stopped just as abruptly as he had started, his voice still echoing throughout the hall. The two heroes stood still yet again. Impulse was becoming very agitated. Seconds later, the two both heard something, very faint, coming from above them.  
  
Bart calmed down and, again, eyed Wally, who unclasped his hand from the boy's mouth. "Is that."  
  
"Crying." Wally grinned. "Barry's up there."  
  
"And the shouting?"  
  
"Well, I had to wake him up somehow."  
  
"But wouldn't the noise let them know we were here?"  
  
"I think the explosion after we came through the door let them know we were here. We need to get Barry down somehow."  
  
Flash scratched his head as he craned his neck upward to look at his dangling child. Impulse gazed around the room. As his eyes passed over one of the larger shadowy corners, he thought he noticed something. He squinted, trying to make out something, anything to confirm that he wasn't imagining things. Wally still looked toward the ceiling. "Alright, I'm going to lift myself up there by creating an updraft with my arms. You cover me, alright?"  
  
Impulse took three steps to the left and saw it again: light, glinting off of something in the shadow. Flash barked at him. "BART?"  
  
Impulse backed up slowly towards his cousin. "Wally."  
  
Impulse pointed towards the shadow, and before The Flash could even turn his head, a loud rush of air was heard. Wally didn't even have to look. "DOWN!"  
  
He shoved Bart with all his might and flung himself in the opposite direction as a large silver blade came down where the two of them had previously been standing. Wally lifted himself off the ground and to his feet quickly, his eyes shooting over to see who had attacked he and Impulse. There stood the cloaked ninja he had been chasing earlier. The ninja eyed The Flash like a fox staring down its prey.  
  
Without a word he lunged at the scarlet speedster. Wally sidestepped to the left, and the ninja landed in front of him, swinging the long blade towards Wally's ankles. Wally leapt straight up, shouting as he hung in midair briefly. "BART, LITTLE HELP HERE!"  
  
The ninja turned his head sharply to the right, only to have it met by the tread of a large boot. He fell backwards, dropping his blade. Flash slammed a foot onto the blade and pulled it backward, sliding the large sword across the room. The ninja stood slowly, and Wally glared at him. "Get up."  
  
The ninja lifted himself on both hands and kicked Flash square in the chest. The scarlet speedster staggered backward, but did not fall. Impulse grabbed the ninja's legs, pulling him off of his hands. The cloaked man hit the ground hard, slamming his head on the stone floor. Impulse dropped his legs as the man rolled over onto his back, unconscious. Flash stepped up next to Impulse, annoyed. "I would've liked to have asked him a few questions before you knocked him out, Bart."  
  
Impulse shrugged. "You never mentioned anything about that. Don't worry, we'll get him when he wakes up."  
  
As Bart Allen finished his thought, the ninja spontaneously burst into a blue and white flame. Bart stared in horror as the figure of the man disintegrated, leaving only his cloaks. "Or not."  
  
Wally turned in anger. "Dammit! Now we're back to having nothing at all."  
  
Bart smiled weakly at his older cousin. "Look at it this way, though.at least Barry's okay, right?"  
  
Wally looked back at Impulse and smiled. "You're right, Bart. Thanks. Speaking of Barry, let's get him down. I don't think we'll have to worry about any more surprises."  
  
Wally began to create small cyclones with his hands, and as the winds grew stronger, Wally felt himself lifted off the ground. He reached the ceiling where his son was dangling. The child continued crying as his father reached for the rope. Supporting himself with one hand and with the help of Impulse, he unhooked the rope that held Barry up off the ground. Slowly he lowered himself back down, Impulse catching the child before it hit the stone floor.  
  
Wally smiled as Bart handed him his son. The crying was loud now. With a free hand, Wally moved the blanket away from his son's face. Next to the boy's head he saw a small black object with a few buttons on the side. Barry West was very still. The crying still continued.  
  
Wally's face paled. He fell to his knees, setting the child down on the ground. He snapped up the small object and pushed a button on the side. The crying stopped. Tears welled up in his eyes as he stood and hurled the small tape player at the wall across from him. It shattered into a thousand pieces.  
  
Wally knelt down again slowly, trying to compose himself. He placed his ear next to his son's mouth. He took the child's hand in his fingers, feeling his wrist for a pulse. He picked the child up and held him closely, whispering to himself. "No no no no no no, please god no."  
  
Impulse stood motionless, not sure what to say. "Wally."  
  
"Bart." Wally stood, holding the body of his son in his right arm. He wrapped his other arm around his younger cousin. Surprised, Bart stood for a moment without moving. Finally he wrapped his arms around the crying man.  
  
* Writer's Note - As a result of the aura that surrounds and protects their bodies, speedsters leave a trail behind them when moving at super speed.  
  
* In the regular DC Universe, Impulse #11. 


End file.
